phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Francis Monorgram/Season 3
Francis Monogram or, as he likes to be known, simply Major Monogram (due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is Agent P's commanding officer, who gives him his mission each day. Helping him transmit his daily messages and do general things around the Agency is his intern, Carl. Read the full page... '"The Great Indoors"' Laughing at Perry.jpg|Laughing at Perry after he slips RightSir.jpg|Tells Carl to replay the slip Slow-Mo Clip Perry.jpg|Replaying the slip Evenfunnier.jpg|"My cheeks hurt!" '"Canderemy"' '"Run, Candace, Run"' Run Candace Run Perry Mission.jpg '"Last Train to Bustville"' '"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"' '"The Belly of the Beast"' Perry and Major Monogram Belly of the Beast.jpg|Redesigned lair '"Moon Farm"' '"Ask a Foolish Question"' '"Misperceived Monotreme"' Carl working on Agent P's chair.png|Carl tricks out the seat Misperceived4.jpg|Doofenshmirtz singing OWCA.jpg|Watching, with the OWCA logo above him Major Monogram and Carl watching TV.jpg '"Candace Disconnected"' '"Magic Carpet Ride"' Magic Carpet Ride Image1.jpg|Monogram without coffee '"Bad Hair Day"' Bad Hair Day Image6.jpg|"I saw a rat give birth... To a snail!" Bad Hair Day Image7.jpg '"Meatloaf Surprise"' Meatloaf Surprise Image18.jpg '"A Real Boy"' '"Mommy Can You Hear Me?"' '"Road Trip"' Road Trip - Screenshot 9.jpg|Briefing from under the RV '"Tour de Ferb"' Tdf23.png Tdf15.png|A pop-up ad on the screen Tdf16.png|Various pop-up ads on the screen! '"Skiddley Whiffers"' Sw16.png Sw18.png Sw20.png Sw22.png '"My Fair Goalie"' Sick Monogram and Carl.jpg I'd rather be at home, watching Ducky Momo.jpg '"Bullseye!"' Bullseye21.png Bullseye22.png Bullseye64.png '"That's the Spirit"' Spirit14.png|Monogram and Carl dressed as each other Slide14.jpg '"The Curse of Candace"' Curse10.png Curse11.png '"Escape from Phineas Tower"' '"Lotsa Latkes"' Lotsalakes6.jpg '"Ferb Latin"' Monogram (Ferb Latin).jpg Aftershave stings Monogram.jpg '"Excaliferb"' Excaliferb title card.jpg MMSickCarlGuitar.jpg Carl Reading to Major Monogram.PNG '"Gi-Ants"' Yui.png Y6ui.png|"Pretend" briefing since the monitor doesn't work '"The Remains of the Platypus"' 1227.PNG 1224.PNG MonogramCheestop.jpg '"Mom's in the House"' 319a - A New Initiative.jpg '"Perry The Actorpus"' Actorpus animemonogram.PNG Mustache on the screen.JPG|The mustache is on the screen, not on him Trying to get the mustache .JPG|Attempts to get the mustache IMG 3685.PNG '"Let's Bounce"' '"Bully Bromance Breakup"' '"Quietest Day Ever"' Quietest Day Ever 15.JPG Quietest Day Ever 16.JPG Quietest Day Ever 17.JPG '"The Doonkelberry Imperative"' 325a - Video Letter.jpg 325a - Self-Destructing Letter.jpg '"Meapless in Seattle"' 327 - Crack it Carl.jpg 327 - Gimme Your Hat.jpg 327 - Dry Hat Spray.jpg 327 - Breakproof Glass.jpg Perry throws the chair 2.png 327 - Glass Intact.jpg 327 - Bad Back.jpg '"Delivery of Destiny"' Monocarloops.jpeg Lovehandelowca2.jpeg Paulsevenminuteform.jpeg Paulowcabox.jpeg '"Buford Confidential"' HomeontheRange.jpg '"The Mom Attractor"' '"Cranius Maximus"' '"Agent Doof"' 322a - I Give Up Evil.jpg 322a - Major Monogram's Office.jpg 322a - New Mission.jpg 322a - Find Him.jpg 322a - Carl the Mailboy.jpg 322a - Here's My Keys.jpg 322a - Outraged.jpg 322a - All That's Left.jpg 322a - Watch Out, Sir!.jpg 322a - Injured but Alive.jpg 322a - Fired.jpg 322a - Complaints.jpg '"Minor Monogram"' 319b - Carl and the Major.jpg 319b - Acrobatic Lessons.jpg|Major and Monty Monogram 319b - Crazy Major.jpg 319b - Impressive Balance.jpg 319b - That's My Boy.jpg '"Sleepwalk Surprise"' 326a - Loose Change.jpg 326a - Tired Monogram.jpg '"Sci-Fi Pie Fly"' 326b - Out of Energy.jpg 326b - Puppet Monogram.jpg 326b - Puppet Show.jpg '"Sipping with the Enemy"' '"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets"' Monogram big finish.jpg '"Doofapus"' '"Norm Unleashed"' Major Monogram & Agent P in Shanghai.jpg '"Where's Perry?"' 332 - Francis Sunbathing.jpg 332 - Moving In.jpg 332 - Trapped by Carl.jpg Where's Perry - Doof and Monogram Trapped.png 332 - Behind Bars.jpg Dp19.png 332 - Perry Captured.jpg '"Where's Perry?" (Part Two)' WPp2 Monogram with Shades.png Doof and Monogram in a Plane…Apparently.png Monogram in Jumpsuit.jpg WPp2 Monogram with Fedora.png WPp2 Agent and Major.png WPp2 Put'em Up Handsome.png WPIIGreatGooglyMoogly.png Monogram and Doof Cheering.jpg WPp2 Monogram and Carl Bonding.png '"When Worlds Collide"' '"What'd I Miss?"' '"This Is Your Backstory"' '"Blackout!"' dark and scary.JPG|Monogram complains to Perry via wrist communicator Category:Character galleries by season Category:Francis Monogram